


L.o.v.e

by JustChillinInside



Series: The Past/Present/Future [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChillinInside/pseuds/JustChillinInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bells and her mate, Khris, has just been invited to the wedding of the vampires, Damon and Stefan, to their mates, Dean and Sam. Half way through the ceremony two men, Klaus and Alaric, come in and shit hits the fan, hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L.o.v.e

**_A/n: Alrithy, hi again guys and I first want to say sorry for disappearing and not posting on here for a while._ **

**(Name: Age, race, mate/lover, and hair color)**

Cast List

 **Klaus Mikaelson** : 23, Half Dragon, Stefan Salvatore, and Dirty Blonde

 **Alaric Saltzman** : 25, Half Elf, Damon Salvatore, and Brunette

 **Bells Rogers-Alexander** : ?, Half Werewolf, Khris Rogers-Alexander, and Sliver

 **Stefan Salvatore** : 21, Vampire, Sam Winchester and Brownish/black

 **Damon Salvatore** : 24, Vampire, Dean Winchester, and Black

 **Khris Rogers-Alexander** : ?, Half Vampire, Bells, and Red

 **Dean & Sam Winchester**: 26 + 22, Full human, Damon + Stefan Salvatore, and Brown

* * *

**_Bells and her mate, Khris, has just been invited to the wedding of the vampires, Damon and Stefan, to their mates, Dean and Sam. Half way through the ceremony two men, Klaus and Alaric, come in and shit hits the fan, hard._ **


End file.
